Monkey D Luffy and the 7 Dwarves
by Sogequeen2550
Summary: Luffy is found almost dead in the woods and cared for by several people. He remembers nothing of his past or who hurt him. Can he remember the event that sealed his fate and somehow find his way back from where he came, or will he meet his untimely end?
1. Chapter 1

**All I can say is that I LOVE the Gorgon sisters. My second favorite Trio (after the Straw Hat Monster trio and before the Kidd/Luffy/Law trio) FTW!!**

**Sorry, the beginning's a bit awkward.**

________________________________________________________________________

A tall, black haired woman walked from her bedroom into a large room full of incenses and candles. The candles cast a weird glow over the room and the three strange mirrors in the room. The woman stared into the middle mirror and saw her own blue eyes reflected. She then started to chant in a loud voice.

"_Gorgon Sisters, _

_Gorgon Sisters _

_on the wall._

_Who is the most breathtaking of them all?"_

Suddenly thick fog filled all three mirrors and a separate face appeared I each mirror. The mirror on the right held a large woman with long red hair and sharp eyes, her hair was styled in two points and it resembled a Valhalla helmet.**(1)** The mirror on the left held an equally large woman with long green hair and sharp green eyes. Her skin was tan and her tongue was hanging slightly out of her mouth. The mirror in the middle held the most beautiful image of all. The woman was taller that the average woman and she had long black hair, and dark blue eyes. The woman on the right started speaking.

"_Oh, She wants to know who is most beautiful. _

_Who should we say Sandersonia?"_

She addressed the green haired woman, Sandersonia.

"_Oh, that's an easy question Marigold._

_Let's let sister-sama decide."_

Marigold and Sandersonia turned towards the middle mirror. The woman in the middle mirror fluttered her long eyelashes.

"_That is a foolish question."_

She took a deep breath.

"_**I am the most breathtaking woman in the world!!" **_

She declared. The original question asker sighed. They always went through this. "Ok Boa Hancock! Besides you who is the most breathtaking?"

"_Hmm, I don't care. I suppose you Alvida."_

Alvida smirked at hearing this. "That's what I wanted to hear." Alvida turned around and exited to room. When she left the mirrors continued to talk.

"_She bugs me."_

The green haired Sandersonia said.

"_Always the same question."_

Marigold replied.

"_Let's mess with her."_

Boa Hancock suggested.

"_Let's torment her for daring to think herself beautiful in my presence."_

"_Yes sister-sama."_

Marigold and Sandersonia said, both grinning evilly. Marigold had another question.

"_Who's name should we substitute?"_

"_How about her cousin Luffy?"_

Sandersonia suggested. The three Gorgon sisters smirked.

"_He'll do."_

___________________________

Alvida confidently strode down the halls of her mansion. Her father had bought it when he created Grand Line Inc., one of the most successful corporations out there. "Hello Alvida-san." Alvida spun around to face her boyfriend, Kuro. Kuro was an average sized man with slicked back hair, glasses, and a 'better-than-thou' attitude. He pushed his glasses up with the heel of his hand.

"Hey Kuro." Alvida purred. Her face turned sour. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere with Perona and Bon Kurei **(2)**. " Alvida scowled.

"How long will he be staying here anyway?" She asked.

"He is supposed to stay the summer." Kuro said. "After that he'll be gone." Kuro smirked. "And I wanted to have fun with him."

"Oh well," Alvida sighed, not caring that Kuro wanted to screw her cousin. "I don't care what he does as long as he leaves me alone. Besides, if anything happens to him, Ace would kill me."

______________________

Miles away from Alvida's mansion, a boy wearing a pair of blue shorts and a red vest was sparring with a taller man wearing a flamboyant pink coat and make up. "One, two, three. One, two, three." the taller man called out, pacing his kicks. The boy dodged the kicks with ease and occasionally tried to punch the man.

"Go Luffy!" A pink haired girl yelled. The girl was dressed in a gothic lolita style and had strange bug eyes. The only thing out of place on her was the straw hat on the top of her head. "Go Bon Kurei!!" She yelled at the taller man. After Luffy and Bon Kurei stopped sparring the girl handed to boy the straw hat. "Here you go Luffy."

"Thanks Perona." The boy said with a huge grin. He placed the straw hat on his head and turned around to talk to Bon Kurei.

"Good job Straw-chan!!" Bon Kurei said as he flashed a thumbs up. "It won't be too long before you can totally beat me in a fight."

"I can always beat you Bon-chan." Luffy said with a cocky grin on his face.

"My, my." Bon Kurei said. "Aren't you cocky? How about we fight for real right now?" Luffy looked ready to agree but Perona stepped in.

"Absolutely not!" She said sternly. "I don't care about you two idiots but I'm tired. I say we go back to the mansion."

"I don't wanna." Luffy whined.

"Me either." Bon Kurei groaned. "Alvida's such a pain. She's always glaring at me."

"I don't like her either." Perona said. "But we have to go back sometime. Why not now?" After that, there was no arguing with Perona. After a few minutes of pointless arguing, Perona grabbed Luffy and Bon Kurei's ears and twisted.

"Oww, oww." Luffy started to whine.

"That's hurts Horo-chan. **(3)**"

"We're going back now." Perona said in a darker voice. Then she started her strange horo laugh. Bon Kurei and Luffy groaned but followed her.

________________________

**I'm lazy so I'm skipping to the next day.**

________________________

"_Gorgon Sisters, _

_Gorgon Sisters _

_on the wall._

_Who is the most breathtaking of them all?"_

Alvida asked again. She noticed that there was something strange about the Gorgon Sister's demeanor. Sandersonia and Marigold started smiling evilly. Boa Hancock spoke first.

"_I finally know who the most breathtaking is."_

Then the three sisters all spoke at the same time.

"_Alvida,_

_Alvida_

_You have the gall_

_To ask us who's the most breathtaking of all._

_It was the same question day after day,_

_And now you shall finally hear __**his**__ name." _**(4)**

"His?" Alvida asked quietly.

"_Monkey D. Luffy."_

The three sisters grinned evilly at Alvida. "Wait…" Alvida said quietly, sinking to her knees. "Luffy's…the most…" Alvida stopped and suddenly stood. She turned around and stormed out of the room.

______________2 Days later____________

"Nami!! Get out of the bathroom!! I need to go!"

"Not yet Usopp! I still have to do my hair!"

"You can use my bathroom Long nose-kun."

"Thanks Robin!!"

"Who took my shirt?! Dammit!! This is not SUPA!!"

"Where is that damn Marimo?!"

"I think he's with his host family Sanji-san."

"Ahh! Vivi-chwan, I'm so sorry!! I must have hurt your pretty ears with my vulgar language."

"No you didn't Sanji-san."

"Ahh, Vivi-chwan!! Your beauty and forgiveness know no bounds!"

"Hello Cook-san."

"Robin-chwan!! I already made your breakfast! It's full of my undying love for you!!"

"Thank you Cook-san."

"Has anyone seen my Hawaiian shirt?!"

"Dammit Franky! I told you! Get out unless you have pants on!!"

"But Sanji-anki!!"

"I said no!!"

"Ohh, breakfast."

"Your plate's over there Usopp."

"Thanks Sanji!"

Chopper sighed and walked out of the house in his reindeer form. It was always so chaotic on Saturdays. Usopp had afternoon art school, Robin spent most of the day at the library, Franky went off to build stuff, Sanji had to work at the baratie, Vivi worked at a daycare, Nami had her internship at the weather station, and he worked at the hospital. Chopper walked away from the main road and towards the dense trees behind the group's shared house. Chopper soon broke into a gallop, he didn't have to be at the hospital for another hour and he felt like being alone. A few miles away Chopper stopped. "What is that?" Chopper asked to nobody in particular. Chopper froze when he realized it was a body. As he slowly approached, Chopper realized that the person was, 1. Covered in dirt, and 2. Seemed to have a head wound. Chopper sniffed at the body and confirmed that it was a boy. Chopper put one of his ears on the boy's chest and drew back when he realized that the boy was still breathing. Chopper, without realizing it, turned into his tanuki-looking form. "Somebody!! Help!! Call a doctor!!!" Chopper paused when he realized that he was a doctor. "Dammit." Chopper muttered. "I have to get him back to the house, quick!!" Chopper turned into his half-man form and gently picked up the boy. He ran the rest of the way back to the house.

_______________________

Vivi sat down in the hospital room and tried not to hyperventilate. In her mind she recounted when they had all been eating breakfast and Chopper suddenly burst into the room carrying a kid. Robin had called 9-11 and her and Chopper had left for the hospital right away. She meanwhile, stayed behind and called the daycare to rearrange her schedule. Sadly Franky was the only one who could come with her to the hospital. "You ok Girlie?" Franky asked her. Vivi nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Franky, Vivi. You can go see him now." Robin informed them and they followed her to the boy's room. Inside Vivi stared at the boy. His skin was slightly darker than hers and he had messy, black hair. He also had a strange scar under his left eye and his head was bandaged.

"What happened to him?" Vivi asked Chopper. Chopper checked his chart.

"He was hit in the head with something, probably a rock but luckily there was no concussion. The other wounds on his body mean that he was probably in a fight as well, but the worst part is that is seems that the wounds are at least a day old. We found his worn out sandals and it looks like was running from something." What Chopper didn't tell her was that he had bruising on his lower body matching what an attempted rape victim would usually have. "But," Chopper continued. "since we can't give him a positive identity yet, I'm responsible for him. Do we have any spare rooms?" Chopper asked Vivi.

"Umm, there's Zoro-san's room." Chopper sighed.

"Good enough."

"Who are you?" Vivi started at the voice. The boy in the hospital bed sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked.

"I'm doctor Tony Tony Chopper." Chopper spoke in his nurturing doctor voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy." The boy said without hesitation. He scrunched up his face in thought. "I'm Luffy…" he started again, trying to remember his surname. Vivi was worried when Luffy's face started turning red.**(5)**

"Wow, don't stress yourself bro." Franky said.

"He's right." Chopper said. "We don't need to worry about that now. As for where you are now, it's the Louge Town Hospital." Luffy looked around.

"Louge town…Louge town." he muttered. "Nope! Never heard of it."

"What do you remember?" Chopper asked. Luffy scrunched up his face again.

"I'm 17." he finally said.

"That's all?"

"That's all." Luffy nodded. "I'm hungry." he added.

"Ok Luffy." Chopper looked at his charts again. "I'll order you some food. Ok?" Luffy nodded. Chopper lead Vivi, Robin, and Franky out of the room.

"So he has amnesia." Robin finally spoke.

"It seems so." Chopper said.

"What do we do?" Vivi asked.

"We could hit him." Franky suggested mildly.

"Franky!!" Vivi and Chopper yelled.

"What?" Franky asked, while putting up his hands defensibly. "Sometimes when someone has amnesia you're suppose to hit them over the head."

"There have been cases like that." Robin said mildly.

"Let's try to use other options first." Vivi suggested. Just then a nurse walked up.

"Doctor Chopper, we found this hat near where you found him." She held up a straw hat. "Should I give it to him?" She asked.

"Later." Chopper muttered. Chopper walked back into Luffy's room. "Hey Luffy, other people are going to need this room soon so I'm taking you back to my house." Luffy nodded.

"Ok." Then his stomach growled. "Hungry." Luffy whined. Chopper turned to the nurse.

"Can you get him some food?" She nodded at handed Chopper the straw hat. "Is this your hat?" Chopper asked Luffy.

"Boshi!" Luffy yelled and reached for the hat. When he got it he placed it on his head, being careful with his bandages. Vivi checked the time on her watch.

"Crap!" She yelled. "I have to get to the daycare now, they only gave me a few hours off. Can you drive me Franky?" Vivi asked.

"Sure Girlie." Franky nodded. He and Vivi quickly left the room.

"What do we do now Doctor-san?" Robin asked. Chopper sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We wait till Luffy's done eating and take him home. They already washed his clothes so he can wear those. Chances are, Zoro won't be back tonight. I think he's visiting his host family." Robin nodded. Luffy. Luffy, where had she heard that name before?

_________Hours later____________

"God damn trains! God damn conductors. God damn people!" Zoro growled. He had spent the whole day with his damn host family. It wasn't that they were bad people, they were trying to learn German so that they could speak his language. They were just suffocating. They often told him to smile more so he'd look nicer, or to change his hair color so that he'd look more normal. They treated him like a little kid and that's what bugged him to most. Zoro focused on the road again while driving his car. There was actually a group joke about how he could get lost walking on a straight line but in his car he never seemed to get lost. Zoro pulled up to the house and saw that all the lights were off, for the exception of Robin's. Nothing new. Zoro got out of his car and walked to the front door. He unlocked it and slowly made it up to his room. Zoro opened his door and kicked off his shoes. If sleep hadn't been consuming him then Zoro might have noticed the person in his bed. Zoro took off his shirt and got into his bed. Zoro was still conscience enough to get a bad feeling when he felt someone else's breath on his neck.

________At the same time_____________

Robin sat in her room reading her book. Her and Chopper had brought to Luffy to the house after everybody else was asleep so only her, Chopper, Vivi, and Franky knew Luffy was there right now. Robin looked up when she heard a noise. The first thing that came to mind was Zoro. Zoro didn't know about Luffy, did he? Or the fact that Luffy was in his room. She asked herself silently.

"WHAT THE HELL????!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I guess that's a no." Robin spoke quietly.

________________________________________________________________________

**That's the first chapter of a new story as and you can guess it's based off of Snow White. I saw a lot of Beauty and the Beast stories but never a Snow White one so yeah…**

**Anyway, in this fic Chopper can use his devil fruit forms but it's not because of a devil fruit. Everyone just assumes he's a magic tanuki or something. A tanuki's a raccoon-dog in case you didn't know. Sorry if the first chapter was bad. I just wanted to write this. Anyway, I used the Gorgon sisters instead of the whole magic mirror thing because the gorgon sisters are SO awesome!! I LOVE Sandersonia!!! I felt sorta awkward reading the start but I left out parts on purpose. Anyway, Zoro's basically a German transfer student and so he has a host family but he usually lives with the Robin, Sanji and the others. And yes you can be too tired to notice people in your room. My sister sneaks in all the time. I don't know doctor protocol so I don't know how long you have to wait to take a person out of the hospital. Anyway, so people might wonder why I'm giving these explanations. It's mostly because there was stuff I tried to say and I'm not sure if I said it right. Anyway, I had some stuff to point out anyway. And for anyone who wants to know who the actual dwarves are, they are: Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Robin, Vivi, Nami, and Sanji. I don't count Zoro cause he just lives there sometimes. I can't remember the actual movie so I can't say that Usopp's suppose to be dopey or anything. **

**1= I looked up Boa Marigold on One Piece Wiki and I learned that her hair was styled after these sort of helmets. I don't know if I got the name right but oh well.**

**2= Mr.2 is commonly called Bon Clay but his name is actually Bon Kurei. Bon Clay was a misprint or something.**

**3= Mr. 2 gives people nicknames. Perona has no devil fruit in this fic but her laugh is the same so Bon Kurei calls her Horo-chan.**

**4= Hell yeah I suck at rhymes. The Gorgon sisters don't like Alvida, so they said this. Personally I don't like Alvida either. I wanted something more dramatic than 'Luffy's better than you.'**

**5= OMG in one episode Luffy wants to find a boat on Amazon Lily and he tries to reason where a boat would be. He decides to think about it and his face turns SO red. It's pretty adorable. What the hell am I saying?! Luffy's adorable.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to Yaoi-san and Cupid-san for continuing to update even though they have school. I also thank anyone who's still reading this. Important announcement. For island Fever, my muse inherited Zoro's sense of direction and got lost. I have to find it soon so that story will be on break for a while. The most is a month I think. I'm also changing the plot for Egyptian nights to a little bit. Just a bit.**

**Anyway, review if you want. I won't force you to. For anyone who's interested I'm also coming out with a Sanuso story in a bit. I'm pretty sure that's all I wanted to say. I'll try to make the next chapter better. For anyone who's still reading, I give you a Luffy plushie. High Five if you got a plushie.**


	2. Interactions

I'm using my OC Lee again because I like her.

Excuse my bad grammar L Most of it's from being lazy and so I can't use the 'english isn't my mother language' reason. English is my only language.

* * *

Luffy sat quietly at the table watching everything around him. The long nosed boy was running around looking for something, the red head was fixing her makeup and taking a blue colored drink from the blonde guy, and the blue haired man was yelling about something not being "supa". Luffy watched as Chopper came down the stairs and sat down next to him. Chopper placed a hoof on his forehead. "Are you ok?" he asked. Luffy nodded. In reality Luffy was really hungry but he didn't say anything because it already looked like the blonde guy was making something already.

"Oi Robin!" the long nosed boy yelled at the woman with long black hair. "Can you drive me to art school?"

"And me to the weather station?" the red head asked. Robin nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks Robin." both said at the same time.

"That's Nami." Chopper pointed to the red head walking out the door. "And the boy behind her is Usopp."

"Oh, ok." Luffy said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Chopper apologized. "I was up last night reading your medical charts." Chopper stared at the bandages on Luffy's head. "Has your head been hurting?" he asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Not really. I think the medicine is working."

"That's good."

"Oi, Luffy-anki." the blue haired man said to Luffy. "Have you seen my sunglasses?"

"Why would he have seen your sunglasses Franky?" Chopper asked. Franky continued to look.

"Damn. This is so not supa." Chopper ignored Franky's muttering.

"Sanji is the food ready?" he asked. The blonde man turned around and looked at him. Luffy thought it was really cool how his left eye was covered by his bangs and how his eyebrow curled like that.

"Just about." Sanji muttered. "Hey kid," he said to Luffy. "Can you go upstairs and check on Vivi-chwan?" Luffy nodded, he had a pretty good idea of who Vivi was. "Check on the Marimo too while your at it." Sanji yelled when he was on the stairs.

"Ok." Luffy yelled back. He went up stairs and knocked on the rooms until a girl's voice answered him.

"What is it?" she yelled.

"Sanji wants to see you downstairs." Luffy yelled through the door.

"Ok, thanks." she yelled back. Luffy continued down the hallway until he came to the last room. Luffy remembered the room as the one he had stayed in last night. Of course after he had woken up with that guy in the room, he moved into Robin's room for the night. She had been nice enough to let him sleep on her bed. Luffy slowly opened the door and peered inside. He saw the man asleep on the bed. In the back of his mind he was reminded of something he couldn't quiet remember. All remembered was black hair and freckles. Luffy giggled silently to himself. He crept forward as quietly as he could and as soon as he got within range of the bed, he pounced. He landed on the guy's back but he didn't expect him to react so quickly. The man rolled over and grabbed Luffy's arm. Luffy felt his instinct kick in. He threw his fist out and hit the guy in the face. He heard the man grunt and grab his other arm. Luffy suddenly didn't feel like he was in anybody's room. He felt the hands on his arms but these hands seemed to be smaller. When Luffy opened his eyes, the man's hair turned from green to black and his eyes turned black too. Luffy felt something close to fear seize him and he threw his head forward, head butting the man. Luffy struggled more when he felt his back against the ground. The man sat on his hips, leaned forward, and-

"LUFFY!!!!" Luffy's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking up into green eyes again. Luffy turned his head to the side and saw Chopper standing there. "Luffy, are you ok?" Chopper asked. Chopper bent down and put his hoof against Luffy's forehead. Luffy didn't say anything as he tried to catch his breath. He turned his head to the side and saw Vivi, Sanji, and Franky standing there. Vivi had her hands over her mouth.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Vivi asked quietly. Luffy blinked slowly and then finally closed his eyes.

"Bad memory…I think." he said quietly.

"Franky." Chopper suddenly said. "Take Vivi downstairs." Franky did as he was told and Sanji walked into the room.

"What did you do to him Shitty Marimo?" Sanji asked the greened haired man.

"I didn't do anything." he growled.

"It was my fault." Luffy said quietly. "I just remembered that that was how I used to wake someone else up in the morning. All I really remember now is freckles and black hair."

"Shh. It's ok Luffy." Chopper said quietly, trying to calm him.

"Yeah, it's ok." Sanji leaned forward to also comfort the boy but Luffy suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck. Luffy pulled Sanji into a tight hug and Sanji, with a look from Chopper, started to rub Luffy's back. After a few minutes, Luffy let go.

"I'm sorry." he said softly to Zoro.

"It's no big deal." the green haired man said gruffly. "Call me Zoro. And you're Luffy aren't you?" Luffy nodded.

"Are you feeling better now Luffy?" Chopper asked. Luffy nodded. "Let's go back downstairs then. Chopper gently took Luffy's hand and led him down the stairs like a child. Zoro and Sanji followed quietly. When the group got downstairs, Vivi and Franky were gone.

"Vivi and Franky are probably going to work now." Chopper told Luffy. Luffy nodded, not really hearing him. Part of him was freaked out by what had just happened and the other part was trying to get him to remember the man's face. Luffy fought hard to repress the latter side. Meanwhile Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper were talking. "I was afraid this would happen." Chopper muttered.

"You mean back in the room?" Zoro asked. "What was that?" Zoro asked, still feeling the pain in his jaw. Chopper looked at him.

"I found him out in the woods and he was badly injured, worn out, and he had rape marks."

"He was raped?" Sanji asked.

"No." Chopper said. "There wasn't any sign of penetration or anything else that occurs during rape. He probably remembered the attack when Zoro pinned him and he fought back."

"Who is he really?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy. Approximately 17 years old." Chopper said. "He doesn't remember his last name or anything along those lines. We also have no major marks, like surgery operations, to even narrow it down."

"Wow." Sanji said. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be not to remember so much about yourself. All four turned back to the table when they heard a thud. Chopper rushed over and lifted Luffy's head up from the table. The boy continued to sleep as if nothing happened.

"I think he's narcoleptic too." Chopper added.

"Well what do we do then?" Sanji asked. "Marimo is going to see his 'family' again, you have to go to the hospital, and I told Zeff I'd help at the Baratie today." Chopper thought for a moment.

"We need a babysitter."

"For a 17 year old?" Zoro asked. "Besides most people are actually working during the-" Zoro stopped as he thought of something. "What about…Lee?" he said after a moment. Sanji shivered, his fangirl senses tingling.

"But on short notice?" Chopper asked.

"No," Sanji said. "I'm sure she'll do it." As he spoke, Sanji picked up the phone and dialed Lee's number. He waited for a moment and then heard Lee pick up.

"Hello?" Lee asked.

"Hey Lee," Sanji began, only to be cut off.

"Sanji!!" Lee shouted.

"Hi Lee." Sanji sighed.

"Whaz up?" Lee asked, stretching out her s so it sounded like a z. "Need a favor?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." Sanji said. "We need you to-" Sanji chose his words carefully. "watch someone for us."

"You mean baby-sit?"

"Yeah." "Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm bored." Sanji, for once, was thankful for Lee's boredom.

"Thanks Lee."

"No prob! How old is he?"

"How did you know it was a he?"

"Sanji, if it was a girl you wouldn't have called me. I know you well enough to know that."

"He's 17."

"Wow, he's old. So, just have Zoro drop him off at auntie's place."

"Ok." Sanji said. "Bye."

"Bye Sanji!" Lee squealed and hung up. Sanji turned around and saw that Luffy had woken up and Chopper had given him some food.

"Hey Luffy." Sanji said, and the boy looked up. "You're going to be staying with a girl named Lee over at her aunt's café." Luffy nodded and continued to eat. "And your driving him Zoro."

"Whatever." Zoro said. Sanji resisted the urge to throw something at his head.**(1)** After checking up on Luffy again, Chopper left for the hospital and Zoro went to the door. Luffy got up to follow him and Sanji grabbed his arm.

"Wait a second." Sanji said. He grabbed a cloth and started to wipe some of the food off Luffy's face. The boy stood still and soon Sanji was done. "There you go." Sanji said. Luffy smiled.

"Thanks Sanji!" he shouted and wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck again. Since Sanji was taller than him, Luffy had to standing on his tip toes. Luffy let go and followed Zoro to the door. Sanji watched them leave and faintly wondered what they were going to do with Luffy until they found his real family.

*****

Luffy looked out at Lee's aunt's café as Zoro drove up to it. Luffy looked up at the building and the sign that said The Mew Café . "Umm, isn't the café that way?" Luffy asked, pointing in the opposite direction from where Zoro was heading. Zoro swore and turned around, now following Luffy. When Luffy walking into the hallway, past the door, he saw a little sign above a bell and he rung the bell. "Coming!" a voice shouted. A girl came around the corner and all Luffy could do was stare at her outfit. She was wearing purple boots that went up past her knees, short purple shorts, and purple tank topish piece with very short "sleeves". She had a purple choker on and a purple garter as well and there was a pair of wolf ears on top of her hair. Her eyes were a nice shade of purple and her hair was black and shoulder length.

"Zoro!" she cheered. She was about to hug Zoro before he moved out of the way and gave her a 'do-it-and-you-die' glare. She seemed unaffected by it though. "So, are you Luffy then?" she asked Luffy. Luffy nodded and Lee started to look at him closer. "Big eyes, a pretty face, nice figure, and some damn good legs." her eyes started to sparkle. "A perfect Mew Pudding!" she smiled.

"Don't Lee." Zoro said. "We just want you to baby-sit him." Luffy looked up at the word baby-sit. It made him sound like he was a five year old.

"Fine." Lee muttered. "Hello Lu-chan." Lee smiled. "My name is Jessica but I'm a huge naruto fan and so I like to be called Lee. Welcome to the Mew Café."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Luffy asked. "It's cosplay."

"Cosplay?"

"It's a Japanese thing where you dress up like anime character, or just in a certain fashion. This café promotes the Tokyo Mew Mew anime and manga so we dress up like the characters. I'm Mew Zakuro." Lee said. "We have mostly girls here but auntie has hired guys too sometimes. You can go now Zoro." Lee looked at Zoro before continuing to talk to Luffy.

"Wait." Luffy said. He turned around and threw his arms around Zoro's neck, pulling him into a hug. "Sanji got a hug today but Zoro didn't. Zoro needs more hugs." Luffy said. Zoro ignored the impulse to push the boy away but he waited until he let go. "Bye Zoro." Luffy shouted. Zoro waved over his shoulder.

"Will he even be able to find his way to his car?" Lee wondered. "Oh well. Not my problem!" she announced. She grabbed Luffy's hand and pulled him into the actual café. "The rules here are pretty simple." she began to explain. "We're not prostitutes so we have a very strict tipping rule depending on the amount of food you buy. But that's mostly so people don't get the wrong idea. There's also a no touch rule and finally there's the 'What happens out of the shop stays out of the shop'. That means don't drag your crap in here. No one needs to know. There are more but their on our contracts so I stop worrying about them." Lee smiled. "It's actually pretty fun to work here. The people are nice and we get paid pretty good." Lee led Luffy into one of the back room and handed him a book with a girl on the cover. "Tokyo Mew Mew volume 1. This is where the main character gets her powers." Lee told Luffy. "Read it." Then Lee showed Luffy how to read the manga and told him to sit in one of the café chairs.

Lee came over to his table soon enough. "How do you like it?" Lee asked. Luffy shrugged. "Yeah, it needs more violence." Lee said. "That's why I like Yu Yu Hakusho better but this is ok too."

"Yu Yu Hakusho?" Luffy asked. Lee pointed to the manga in Luffy's hands.

"Read." and then she left again. After a few hours Sanji came and picked Luffy up because 'the damn Marimo wasn't reliable enough'. "See you tomorrow Luffy!" Lee shouted. Luffy waved back at her and then got into Sanji's car and Sanji drove them home. When they got there, Luffy's stomach growled. Sanji walked into the kitchen without a word and made Luffy a snack. Luffy ate it quietly while everyone else came home. Vivi, Nami, and Robin received warm welcomes while the others were just ignored. Sanji made dinner soon after that.

*****1 day later*****

"What do you mean?!" Ace yelled. He was beyond furious. Smoker and Shanks were the only things keeping him from launching himself at Alvida and Kuro. The two stared back at him. Kuro kept a blank face and Alvida had tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't stop him Ace." Alvida sniffed softly. "He was out of it and it was so scary. It reminded of the look on Lillian's face that one time." Alvida blinked as if trying to stop tears. "Kuro, Perona, and Bon Kurei all tried to stop him." Ace glared at her along with Shanks and Smoker. "I'm so sorry. As far as I knew he hadn't had an episode in years. I thought all of that was over with. I didn't know he was so unstable."

"Luffy's not like that." Shanks said. His red hair was covering the three scars over his eye. Ace quickly agreed with him. Ace, with his childish freckles, usually looked playful and child-like. Now he looked positively dangerous.

"It's unfortunate but he's probably long gone by now." Kuro spoke in a bored tone and pushed up his glasses with his heel. Ace turned his fury on him.

"What is that suppose to mean you bastard!!" he yelled.

"Luffy left a few days ago." Kuro spoke slowly, as if explaining it to a child. "If he hasn't come back now then he probably won't come back at all." Smoker cut in before Ace or Shanks could say anything.

"I see, Let's go Shanks, Ace." The two looked at him.

"Why?!" Ace yelled.

"Someone needs to tell Dragon that his son is missing. It might as well be us." He led the two out of the room. "Listen both of you. I'm getting a bad feeling from all of this. Let's avoid confronting her directly. Let's play I safe right now."

"But Luffy-" Ace started.

"Arguing with Alvida is not going to help us." Smoker snapped at him. He ran his fingers though his short silver hair. He saw the worried look on Ace's face and sighed. "It'll be ok Ace." Ace didn't look at him and Smoker and Shanks sympathized with him. Even though him and Luffy weren't actually blood related didn't mean that bond as brothers was any weaker.

*****

Alvida strode into the room with the mirrors in it. The mirror in the mirror cleared to show Boa Hancock again. _"Back again?"_ she asked. _"What do you want?"_

"Where's Luffy?" Alvida asked. She had been pissed enough that Kuro hadn't managed to kill the boy and now she wanted to know if he was really dead. Hancock paused and then Boa Sandersonia's mirror cleared.

"_Do you need anything sister-sama?"_ she asked, with a slight hiss.

"_Locate Monkey D. Luffy."_ she snapped. She really didn't like the look on Alvida's face. Sandersonia complied and her mirror fogged up again only to show another image. Luffy sleeping in a bed with a green bedspread. Alvida ground her teeth and then took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter." she smiled evilly. "If he starts to do anything 'dangerous' you'll just get rid of him Hancock." Hancock glared at her.

"_And why would I do that?"_

"I found your mirrors and stopped them from being destroyed. You are indebted to me." Hancock, with surprisingly no difficulty, leaned back, until you couldn't see her face, and pointed her finger at Alvida.

"_I am indebted to no one!"_ She snapped.

"_Sister-sama is looking so far down at someone that she's looking up."_ Sandersonia laughed. However, both were slightly freaked out by the look on Alvida's face. She had an insane smile that would have made Light Yagami proud.

"We'll see who's on top in the end." she said. She turned around and marched towards the door. Before she left completely, she paused. "If you'll excuse me, I have to visit mother now."

* * *

**Also this is sort of a hint but Alvida didn't plot to kill Luffy because of the mirror thing. That's just icing on the cake. Her reason has more to do with her mother. Also, Light Yagami is a character from Death Note. Pretty much everybody on that show has issues but he has the most.**


	3. New Job

**Luffy is totally cross-dressing in this chapter. Mostly because I saw a picture of dressed as Mew Ringo once but I thought that he would look mush more cute as a Mew Pudding. Enjoy! **

* * *

"So, how about it?" Lee asked. It had been a few days since Luffy had finished the Tokyo Mew Mew series and now Lee was offering him a job.

"You mean work here?" he asked. Lee nodded. "I don't want to."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because it's embarrassing. I don't want to be dressed like a girl."

"It's not that bad. Beside Pudding doesn't wear a skirt. She wears a sort of body suit."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to do it."

"Your friends won't think you're weird for it." Luffy looked at her.

"What made you think that?" he asked.

"You don't know where your family is and your in a new place with almost no clue to your past. Of course you'd be afraid that the people who took you in would abandon you. So, I'll keep it a little secret between us." Luffy looked at her.

"It's still no."

'He's wearing down.' Lee thought with a smile. Luffy, despite his strong resolve, soon found himself in the backroom with Lee and another girl. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is Margaret." Lee introduced. Margaret had a short blue dress with blue boots. Her hair was in two mini buns. Luffy reasoned that she must be the Mew Mint cosplayer. "Margaret joined too because she needed the money." Margaret smiled.

"Yeah, I'm also trying to help out my friend Sweet Pea. But working here's nice." Margaret began measuring Luffy. "The owners nice and so is the pay." Lee and Margaret finished the measuring in time for Zoro to pull up. Luffy shot a worried look at Lee.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him." Luffy smiled and ran to greet Zoro.

*****next day*****

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell." Luffy glared at Lee. Robin laughed from across the table. Luffy looked around the table at the occupants. There was Lee's aunt, Robin, Chopper, and Lee.

"Well we had to get consent from a guardian. Robin seemed like the best choice, and then we had to get Chopper too in case of any medical problem. It's protocol."

"Are you sure you want to do this Luffy?" Chopper asked. Luffy looked down.

"Actually, not really. But I should probably help Lee and her aunt out because they've been helping me lately." Lee's aunt nodded.

"He's been eating a hell of a lot of food too. Time for him to pay back his debt."

"Then I guess there's not much left to discuss." Robin said. "I give my consent."

"Me too." Chopper said after a pause. "The only problem though might be that Luffy is slightly narcoleptic but I've been giving him medicine for that." Luffy frowned. The pills Chopper had given him tasted horrible.

"I'll start you off with minimum wage." Lee's aunt told him. "Your uniform will be ready in two days."

*****later that night*****

"So I heard that your working at Lee's place." Nami smiled.

"Does everyone know?" Luffy asked. Nami shook her head.

"Not Zoro and Sanji."

"How?"

"It's called the information network. Chopper and Robin knew but then Robin told Franky and me. She told Franky because they're like this," Nami crossed her fingers. "and she told me because I'm like her little sister. Then I told Vivi because she can always tell when I'm keeping a secret." Luffy looked surprised.

"And none of you thought it was bad?" Luffy asked. Nami shook her head again.

"Not really. As long as you earn some money it's ok with me. And the others don't mind either. To each his own." Luffy felt better about her words. "But we won't tell Sanji or Zoro, you can tell them when you're ready. Just so you have something resembling a choice." Luffy smiled. For a moment he thought it was strange that he worried about their reactions the most.

"Ok then."

*****With Ace*****

Ace walked into the hospital room and saw two people laying on beds. The first one was a girl with pink hair. The second was a man with make-up on his face. The pink haired girl was unconscious but the man was staring at the ceiling. He didn't look at Ace when he entered. "You're Bon Kurei aren't you?" Ace asked. Luffy had told him multiple times about his friends. The man looked at him. "Can you tell me what _really_ happened?" he stressed.

"Haven't you asked Alvida?" Bon Kurei asked.

"She told me that Luffy ran away but I don't believe that."

"I'm sorry then. I really don't know."

"Don't lie to me." Ace felt his temper flare for a moment before he calmed himself. He knew he was going to have to persuade the man to talk.

"I'm not lying. I'm just saying that when people talk about things that are none of their concerns then they get hurt. That or their friends get hurt." For a moment Bon Kurei looked at the girl in the other bed. Ace followed his gaze.

"Did Kuro tell you not to say anything?" Ace guessed.

"Believe what you will." Bon Kurei told him in a blank tone. "But Ace-chan." Bon Kurei started. "Do you believe?"

"Alvida? No, I think that Kuro and Alvida had something to do with Luffy disappearing." Bon Kurei shook his head.

"Not them. In Luffy? After all those years of living with him. Even after what happened with his mother. Do you believe Luffy would do this?" Ace looked him in the eye.

"No. I don't."

*****

Ace stood in Shank's office. He though back to what Bon Kurei had said. He didn't believe that Luffy had just left like that. Shanks grunted and Ace looked up.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Ace shook his head.

"No, I talked to one of Luffy's friends today. That Bon Kurei guy. He didn't really say anything to me but he asked if I thought that Luffy had attacked him and I told him no." Shanks nodded.

"I have a hard time believing it myself. But if it happened to Lillian then I suppose-"

"No." Ace said again. "Luffy wouldn't. Kuro and Alvida did something to him."

"Don't jump to conclusions Ace."

"Why?! You know they did it too." Shanks sighed.

"Ace, I'm just trying to keep a clear head on these things. Kuro and Alvida could have hurt Luffy but we can't prove it without a piece of very important evidence."

"What?"

"Luffy. We would either need him alive to testify or we would need his…body."

"Oh God."

"However, their story has some things backing them up. That injury on Kuro's head for instance could have been inflicted by someone of Luffy's strength easily, but not with Alvida's strength for example. Also Luffy's scent was detected in the exact area that Kuro and Alvida pointed out." Ace didn't answer for a long time.

"Then what do we do?" Ace finally asked.

"We let Smoker and the detectives do their job and we pray to God that it works."

*****

Luffy got out of Zoro's car and walked to the café/his new job. He hadn't told Sanji or Zoro yet and he trusted to others too. But then again, he had also trusted Robin not to tell. Luffy walked in and was grabbed by Lee. "Come on." she said. Luffy nodded and followed her. "Get dressed." The costume was surprisingly easy to put on because of the zipper in the back. Luffy put on the leggings and Chinese slippers last.

"Do I really have to wear the garter?" Luffy asked. Lee nodded.

"It just makes it look cuter." Luffy sighed and reminded himself of the paycheck. He then took the contact case Lee was holding.

"They're the same color as Edward Elric's eyes."

"Who?"

"Another anime character. It's from Full Metal Alchemist. You have to see it. It's a great series/manga." she added. Luffy put the contacts in and his eyes went from brown to a nice golden color. "Take a few minutes to adjust then go and start helping customers. When you hear the bell then go answer the door. Here's your notepad. Use that to keep track of your orders. Can you handle that?"

"Oh course."

"Then answer the bell." Luffy stood up, feeling very self conscious, and walked to the front door.

"Hello, welcome to the Mew Café." Luffy said. There was three teenagers standing there. The first had short orange hair and a square nose that reminded Luffy of Usopp. The second had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her pinned up hair and glasses gave Luffy the impression of one of those 'Girl next door' girls. The last one had long black hair, and serious black eyes. Luffy saw that there was a pigeon on his shoulder.

"Oh," the girl said. "Are you new here?" Luffy nodded. "I'm Kalifa, that's Kaku and the other one's Lucci." Kaku waved at him and Lucci looked bored. "So the old woman finally got a replacement then. What's your name?"

"Luffy."

"So then you're a boy?" The genuine questioning tone in her voice crushed Luffy. Luffy nodded. "Wow, you're so cute." Luffy blushed slightly.

"Your table's over here." Luffy told them and lead them to table 3.

"Thank you Luffy-chan!" Kalifa shouted. Luffy smiled at her. At least she was nice.

"Do you know what you want?" Luffy asked.

"I always eat here." Kalifa told him. "Just tell them to get the usual. What do you want guys."

"Coffee." Lucci answered.

"Hot chocolate." Lucci raised an eyebrow.

"Are you some kind of child?"

"No, I just want some damn hot chocolate."

"Ignore them." Kalifa told Luffy. "That's all."

"Thank you." Luffy bowed.

"So cute!" Kalifa squealed.

"Kalifa." Luffy turned around and saw Lee there.

"Hi Lee."

"I thought I heard your voice."

"Are you saying that I'm loud?"

"Of course."

"That hurt." Lee and Kalifa continued talking and Luffy walked over to the kitchen. A woman was standing there.

"Hey kid." she greeted. "I'm Jessica, need anything?" Luffy told her the orders. She nodded.

"Don't worry kid, Kalifa's a bit of a regular here and she always orders cherry pie a la mode." Luffy nodded. He could remember that. The bell rung again and a girl called,

"I'll get it."

"You better get back to work." Jessica smiled. Luffy nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Some kids waved them over to their table.

"May I take your order?"

*****

On her lunch break, Robin thought about where she had heard Luffy's name before. She reasoned that it might have been when she worked for Sir Crocodile. Robin thought back on how, after Crocodile had been arrested for drug charges, the company had fallen apart. Robin, known as Ms. All Sunday at the company, remembered some of her nicer colleagues like Mr. 2/ Bon Kurei and Ms. Doublefingers/ Paula. Robin wondered where they were now.

* * *

**Just a note but Jessica's not an OC. She's the marine woman from the filler arc right after the sky island arc. Her husband was Jonathan. **

**As for Crocodile, I knew he was a druggie. **


	4. The Funeral

A bit of Luffy and Alvida's pasts in here.

On another note, I finally cracked. My friend Emily called me mad because I drew a picture of Luffy dressed as Sailor Moon. I regret nothing :)

* * *

"_Luffy." a voice said sweetly. "We have to go visit Uncle now." A little boy whined. He wanted to stay asleep. He knew that something bad would happen when he woke up. Regardless of this feeling, 7 year old Luffy opened his eyes._

_He heard a voice in the back of his head. I girl told him to run. A second voice repeated this. He felt a sense of foreboding about what would happen if he stayed. He knew that if he slowed down for a moment that it would be too late. Luffy, preoccupied with the last though, failed to pay attention and tripped. A body fell on top of him and restricted his movements. He felt slim hands grabbing his wrists and force him to turn over. The person wanted him to see their face. He shut his eyes and tried to scream. Any sound he could have made died in his throat when he felt the hand on his hip and the cool metal against his forehead. The person coaxed him to relax in a taunting voice. "Relax. You don't want to die a pretty little virgin do you?" He was almost petrified by the person on top of him. The single thought that registered was that he knew this person. That seemed to make it all even worse. A grey cloud began to cover everything and he blacked out for a couple moments. He was dragged into consciousness by the person slipping their hands into his pants. Tears burned the back of his eyelids as he reached for anything to help him. The man, at least Luffy was pretty damn sure he was a male, drew the gun away from his temple and focused on an important part of Luffy's anatomy rather than the boy himself. Luffy, meanwhile, wrapped his hand around a large rock and he hit the person as hard as he could with it. The person rolled off of him and Luffy pulled himself up and forced himself to run. There was a crack and Luffy heard something hit a tree but he ignored it._

Luffy bolted up in bed and couldn't stop shaking. Odd flashes of memory were going through his head and he didn't know how to stop it. Luffy looked around to get his bearings and saw that he was in Usopp's room. He faintly remembered Franky building a bunk bed in Usopp's room for him. He looked down and saw that Usopp was still sleeping. 'Lucky.' he thought. Luffy curled up on his side and tried to keep the memories away.

_Luffy heard soft words but they didn't penetrate the haze he was in. His eyelids felt many times heavier than usual. Luffy ignored this and snuggled into the person's shoulder. They adjusted their grip on him when he moved. In the background Luffy heard water. 'Mizu' Luffy thought. 'Or was is Miku?' the boy tried to remember what Ace told him. 'Miko. Neko.' Luffy's mind fell farther and farther into the haze. He didn't notice being lifted up or being submerged up to his neck. He did, however, notice the lack of oxygen. He tried moving his arms or his legs but found that he couldn't. His body felt like lead. 'Heavy.' his mind was starting to numb over as well. The darkness came swiftly and stopped the pressure on his chest._

"_Dammit! Breathe!" a voice almost screamed. A part of Luffy wanted to tell them to stop shouting. 'strange' he thought. His chest seemed to be crushed one moment and fine the other. Luffy felt sort of like a puppet. Chest up. Chest down. Air. Chest up. Chest down. Air. Chest-_

_Bile rose up from Luffy's stomached and Luffy felt it burn his mouth. Firm hands turned his head to the side and Luffy vomited. The acidic smell burned his nose and Luffy wrinkled his nose. "Oh God Luffy." a voice sighed. Strong hands scooped him up and held him close. Luffy, without a thought, wrapped his arms around the person's neck._

White fingers wrapped around a strand of green hair and golden eyes closed as their owner started to reflect upon the past. "Hebihime." she whispered. "No. Hebihime-_sama_." Sandersonia paused and thought about how they had gotten into their situation and trapped within the infernal mirrors. She wanted the blame it all on Nyon but she knew that it was their fault. Pride had been their shield and their downfall. Their protector and their executioner. Thousands of years ago they had ruled. Well, _Hancock_ had ruled. But she and her other sister had protected Hancock from what she couldn't handle alone. They had ruled a nation without men (except for those times when they had needed more women on their island). They had been feared and worshipped. It was irony how much their title of the Gorgon sisters had affected them, and was still affecting them. She glanced down at her long body. Yes she had been snake-like while she was human, but to this extent? Sandersonia, not for the first time, wondered what she, or her sisters, could have done differently to change their fate. Maybe not pissing Nyon off?

Alvida sat on top of her bed and sighed into a pillow. Ace had been getting really annoying lately and she doubted that he would soon lose his suspicions of her. Although he was partly right. Only partly because it was also her stupid mother's fault. She had always favored Luffy over her own daughter. Always. Just because he was the baby of the family…and because his mother Lillian had been hospitalized. Alvida felt a headache coming on a she massaged her temples. When she drew her hand away from her forehead, she noticed they odd sensation on the left side of her face. She gently touched her cheek and her hand came back with moisture. Tears? For him? No, not for Luffy. Or at least the 17 year old Luffy. She hated that Luffy. The Luffy she loved had died many years ago, but it seemed like she was the only one who had noticed.

_There was the quiet murmur of words as people shuffled around and sat down. The august wind blew through 11 year old Alvida's hair and she held the hat on her head down. In front of her was a shiny black coffin that contained a very pretty and pale woman. Her hands were folded on top of her chest, and people shuffled by her, saying last words. She had Alvida's curls and the same cheekbones. Her eyes, which had once been beautiful and green, were hidden behind her closed eyelids. As people shuffled by, an old man stood behind the casket and spoke in a droning monotone. Alvida stopped listening to him after a few minutes. "Vida?" She turned around at the small voice. Her cousin Luffy stared at her. "Are you ok?" His voice was low and tired. Alvida noticed that he sounded like that a lot usually._

"_Of course I am." she tried to say assertively. But her voice broke at the last word. Luffy moved forward and slipped an arm around her shoulders. Luffy wasn't as good with words as Ace, but he still tried his best to be comforting. "I'm ok now, she said after a few minutes. She had not cried yet but she knew the tears would come soon enough._

"_Come on you two." Alvida looked past Luffy and saw Ace. He led them to seats in the front row and Alvida had a good view of her mother. _

"..._very sensible woman." The old man at the podium finished. He gazed at the audience. "It must also be brought to attention now that Portgas D Catherine left a will before she died." The man pulled an envelope out of his suit pocket and began reading. Catherine had left her estate to her family and had donated to charity. A percentage of her belongings would go to Alvida as well. "And the beneficiary of Miss Catherine's bank account is Mr. Monkey D Luffy." The sudden muttering drowned out the man's next words. Alvida, filled with shock, turned towards Luffy. His normally tan face was pale. His brown eyes were full of an emotion she could not place, and when his eyes met hers, she felt something burning within her. The man continued. "She then requested that I read her next words, word for word. She said, 'The reason I chose my nephew Luffy is because, despite his age, he has been through troubling circumstances lately and he needs this money more than any other body else I know. To my daughter Alvida, I owe an apology. However, I fear this is for the best because I am beginning to sense the family curse in her. However, I know the world is a cruel and unfair place and Luffy may not live long, so Alvida will receive my full fortune if Luffy is to die or disappear before he turns 18 years. If Luffy lives until then, he will receive the rest of the money in all my bank accounts and my fortune." The man had to raise his voice at the end because some of the same people had begun muttering again. Alvida got her feet and walked away from everyone else. She was dimly aware of Luffy calling her again, but this time he used her full name. Funnily, at the funeral was the last time he had called her Vida. _

Alvida sat up on her bed. She looked at her window and noticed it was darker. She seemed to have drifted off to sleep. She moved her legs over the edge of the bed and slid off. Her next destination would be to see Hancock and check up on Luffy.

* * *

"Order table 3!" Luffy scurried over to the table and almost tripped. Today was unusually crowded and they were seriously understaffed. As he took an order for another table, Lee hurried by, accidentally elbowing him in the ribs.

"Sorry." she hissed. Luffy paid no attention and filled out the order. He wasn't even deterred by the people at the table referring to him as miss. Actually when he worked at the café, he was mistaken for a girl 3 out of 5 times. Lee attributed it the his "sex appeal" but Luffy just considered it one of the risks of cosplaying a female character.

"Go to table 7!" the girl playing Mew berry told him quickly. Luffy hurried over but froze before he could recite his usual 'what would you like lines'.

"Sanji? Zoro?" he squeaked. The former gave him a small wave.

"Cute place." Sanji commented, giving him a teasing smile. Zoro's eyes swept the place and he grimaced every once in a while.

"Uhh…wha…doing?" Luffy struggled to find the words. Sanji jerked his thumb at Zoro.

"Well Zeff gave me more time for my lunch break so I was coming here to meet you but Marimo's dojo was along the way so I picked him up. We asked one of the waitresses where you were and she told us you were working." Zoro's eyes settled on Luffy and he tensed. Sanji saw where Luffy was looking and he swatted Zoro. "Hey dumbass, stop looking at him like that. You're scaring him." Zoro grunted an apology.

"This place is just to bright and flashy."

"Ok then 'Creature of the Night', wait until we get home and then you can crawl back into your cave." Sanji's tone was mocking and Zoro slammed his fist down on the table, ready to fight.

"Wait," Luffy said, stopping the soon to be argument. "You guys don't think this is weird?" Sanji shrugged.

"Not really. At least your not a freeloader like Usopp. Although the outfit's a bit short." Luffy shifted and thought that it really was. Zoro sighed.

"Luffy, I live in a house with 7 other people including a furry little talking animal. How can you having a job be weird?" Luffy smiled a little. Truthfully, he hadn't expected Sanji or Zoro to shun him but there was always that chance. Fortunately, they had the same 'who cares' attitude as the rest of the house.

"Well, isn't this a pretty reunion." A cruel voice spoke in Luffy's ear. Two sharp fingers dug into Luffy's sides, just under his ribs, producing a very unmanly noise. "Come on buddy! You're on the clock!" Lee shouted at him. "And are you two going to order anything?" she rounded on Zoro and Sanji who picked something off the menu at random. Lee took their orders and dragged Luffy off. She smiled at the look on his face. "I take they weren't freaked out and or disgusted about your job?" Luffy shook his head. Lee grinned. "I told you! Those guys are awesome. Stupid but awesome. They wouldn't hate someone for something like that." Luffy nodded, still feeling happy.

"Yeah."

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji walked into the house to see the living room furniture pushed back from the wall. Nami and Vivi were sitting on the floor watching Usopp paint the wall. Luffy stopped as well. Right now, Usopp just had the general outlines on the wall and he was filling in some of the details for the clothes. "Good to see the art school we pay for comes in handy." Zoro muttered.

"Hey open a window Usopp!" Sanji shouted at the teen, who had his ear buds in.

"I'll do it Sanji-san." Vivi said getting up and opening some windows. Sanji walked up to Usopp and pulled out one of the ear buds.

"What are you making this time?" he asked. Usopp grunted and pointed to a piece of paper. Luffy picked it up and saw the sketched backs of 9 people. One had red hair, two had blue hair, three had black hair, one was blonde, one had green hair, and one was furry and brown. They wore loose clothing and they were all raising their left arm in some kind of salute. "Another dream picture?" Usopp nodded. "Sometimes Usopp has strange dreams about weird places and when he wakes up he always draws them. He drew a place called Thriller Park in Robin-chwan's room."

"Bark." Usopp said irritably as Luffy vaguely remembered the creepy gothic castle on Robin's wall. Luffy glanced at the figure in the middle.

"That's me." he said blankly, seeing the outline of a hat around the person's neck. Usopp turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, it's the first one with you in it. Normally I just paint pictures with the others in them. I'd paint more if the others weren't so damn attack to their walls then I would have been able to do more. Check out my room too." Usopp added before replacing his ear bud. Luffy went up to his a Usopp's room and the looked at the walls. Still drying on one side of the wall was a man with a long nose wearing a red cape. One the other side was a…

"Jolly roger?" Luffy asked looking at the straw hat bearing skull. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, he does that sometimes." Luffy spun around to see Zoro there. "Mine has swords instead of crossbones."

"Man, you scared me there." Luffy smiled, a hand over his heart.

"I wasn't that quiet." Zoro muttered. He said something else but Luffy didn't hear him over the noise of his over heart. Luffy looked up to reply, and saw Zoro's face going in and out of focus. Even his sight was getting weird. Zoro's concered face was the last thing Luffy saw before giving a cry of pain and falling forward.

* * *

Longest thing I've written in a while. I'm really sorry about not updating but my dad has been giving my computer bans for not doing things like cleaning my room and my sister had been looking up how to loose weight on the computer (even though she's still skinny). Anyway, the manga has been going over Luffy's past and it's pretty messed up. But I LOVE little Ace. …There's not really anything to explain in here but if you have questions then message me!


End file.
